


The Secret Life of a Rich Girl

by vampirepirate27 (orphan_account)



Series: The Secret Life [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vampirepirate27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel is used to the fast life and getting everything she wants. Back in high school she could have any boy she wanted. But no one at school seem to pass her exceptions until Damon comes to her rescue soul. Noel finds out Damon's secret and she is afraid of a real relationship with a boy she actually likes. Instead she pretends to fall for Christian a hot all american boy but she soon realizes Christian is just a friend and his friend Sam has a secret that will change Noel's romantic adventure forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boring Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and it's mostly a story where Damon finds true love out side of Mystic Falls. Please tell me what you think and it their maybe three parts.

June 10, Monday

Dear Diary,  
Hi my name is Noel Antoinette Moore and I just received you as a gift from my grandmother (on my dad’s side) it was my graduation present. Yes the last day of May I graduated from high school. My grandmother said and I quote this, “To write down all your adventures in.” What adventures? I am bounded by my father to take his place as CEO of the family company Silver Linings. I like to call it the family curse but really we don’t have to claim ownership but my dad is so confident that I will be the one that takes his place. I hate my life; now don't get me wrong I don't want to kill myself. I mean it’s supposed to be a great honor but it’s not all it is cracked up to be. It’s boring; yes I am a rich girl and the younger of two girls. My dad is a CEO of a business that handles the cutting of trees I didn't even know there was still business like that in the 21st century. He works in the third tallest and oldest building in Los Angeles. You’re probably wondering well what you want to do with your life Noel. Well I’ll tell you diary I want romance and not just dating someone but I want to be with my soulmate. I know it sounds weird but that’s what I want. I want to find the one person that will fall head over heels in love with me that wants me for me. When I told my mom that she said it was my dad for her but I don’t believe her they don’t act like what soulmates would be like. When someone says soulmates I think of my grandparents they have been married for a very long time and they act like they were married yesterday that’s the kind of love I want. Sadly I don’t have a lot of that around me I also have an older sister who is a gold digger. Men fall for her left and right, she's getting married to her third husband at age twenty four this summer. I did try to tell her second husband about my sister but he ignored me and said she loved him and would never hurt him. That was a lie she’d drop him like a hat if he lost all his money. I hardly see her except for holidays and special occasion. Everyone mistakes me for my dumb sister; we are totally different I have a 4.0 GPA. In high school I was so popular and all the guys wanted me but none were good enough. I speak five languages including English, all fluent. I can drive a car even though I don't need one. I'm really good at archery, my writing in cursive and print is almost perfect. I can draw amazingly; my parents got me in the best high school in the state to teach me. I am a well fit girl with curves and great size boobs. I have long dark brown hair that flows to my lower back. Any boy would love to date me but I haven't found any guy that I ever had an interest to date. I'm looking for a guy that's different and is no ordinary and I will wait my whole life for him if I had to. Just how different is different, I have no idea but my mom tells me when I find him I will know. 

My mother, she has a great influence on my life she tells me what whatever I want to do I can do it. My mother she is many things. A singer, book writer, amazing (sometimes) mother. She does so much that I don't see her until 5:30 p.m. which is our regular dinner time and dad joins of course. That was their promise to me that every day of my life to be home by 5:30, well that was during my four years of high school. 

I took a break writing in my new diary and got up to look out the window. It was beautiful day outside for a June day I don’t know what made me write in my diary but I did and explaining my life to it made me think. It was weird to think that this fall I wouldn’t have to wake up early but a part of me missed it. Who decided that as soon as you get out of high school you have to decide what you want to do with your life. All my friends were leaving Evermore that is the name of our town. It always sounded like a story book name but this town is old and probably named after a famous writer or something. Anyway my dad wants me to go to college right here but I want to go aboard take a couple classes and see what catches my eye as a real job but no I have to go to Evermore University don’t get me wrong it’s a great school but I also have to work for my father while taking classes. I looked back out the window watching the gardeners work on cutting the grass, watering the plants, cutting the bushes, and etc. I sit down on my window ledge watching the worker work like bees. Day dreaming about my life I wish I had and not the life I was given.


	2. Mr. Different

I am Damon Salvatore, I don't get jealous and I don't fall in love. But there is something about this Elena girl she might look like Katherine but she is nothing like her. Katherine that bitch why did I have to fall in love with her, Stefan my baby brother fell in love with her two and look where that ended us. Now both in love with the same girl again, I can't stay here there is nothing for me. No one I want, wants me so I have to leave. Where exactly I have no clue, I walk into my house where Elena and Stefan are having movie night. I walk by and say,"Don't worry I just came in here to get a drink then I'm going into my room for eternity."

Stefan said,"You can't go to the bar to get a drink?" 

I said,"I like to think I am still allowed in my own house." 

Elena looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes,"No Damon you can stay if you want?"

I raised one eyebrow as I poured my drink, "What movie are you watching?"

"Breaking dawn." Elena says with a big smile on her face.

"No thanks I'd rather stab myself with a wooden stake then watch a movie that has horrible sparkling fairies."

Elena frowned and held out the popcorn bowl towards me. I gave up watching this movie can't hurt me, I've been through hard stuff. I took a handful of popcorn and sat on the couch. I was asleep after 10 minutes of boredom. When I awoke Stefan was walking Elena out to the car to take her home. I got up to head to my room when I heard Elena say, "Goodnight Damon."

"Night Elena and have sweet dreams of me of course." I heard Elena chuckle and Stefan lightly growl. I smiled at my accomplishment. I went in my room and turned on my laptop. On Google I looked up top 10 states and the one that caught my eye was California. I decided that was the spot, I had an old friend that used to live there maybe he still their. Something about California took interest in me and that's where I'll go. Not like anyone is going to miss me here.


	3. Dinner with the Family

I put down my diary and there was a knock on my door. "Come in." The door opened and one of the butlers came in. "Miss Noel, your parents are home and dinner is ready as usual."

"Alright I will be down stairs momentarily." Lewis the butler left, I stood up from my window seat and hid my diary under the mattress in my room. I walked out of my room and turned off my light. I walked down the stairs that lead the the front door and mother was on the phone. "Yes I will be there tomorrow, what time is sound check?" I gave mom a peck on the check and hugged dad as he entered the room. He always goes to his office to finish a phone call or two and joins mom and I for dinner. We walked in the into the dining room and sat in our usual spots. I sat in between mom and dad. Dad sat on one end and Mom sat on the other end. The waiters brought out our food and I quietly ate my food while mom and dad each talked about their day. I sat quietly eating my dinner, I had nothing to talk about my day it was boring nothing but the usual. Mom looked at me and said, "Honey you haven't said a word, is everything all right?"

"Yes mom I just have no excitement in my day. So there is nothing to talk about."

"We'll tomorrow I have a concert would you like to spend the day with your mother?"

Dad shook his head and said, "You shouldn't be using your summer in your room alone. How about I get you into a summer camp like the normal kids and make some friends."

I said," I have friends, they are busy and on vacation."

"Then it's decided you will spend the day with me and sing with me on stage."

"I guess it would be nice to get out the hou... Wait sing with you on stage. You never let me sing with you before why now?"

"My publisher says it would be great if you and me sung together."

"Okay well what time are we leaving?"

"Well we have to go shopping and do sound check, I have so much to plan. Excuse me." Mom scurried across the floor happily.

I was kinda excited to hang with mom, we rarely did so and her college roommate said she was always the adventurous one that explains why she's a rock star. "I talked to the staff and they say your always in your room. That can't be good for your skin hon." Dad said bringing me out of my thoughts.

I said, "Dad, I come out once in a while I just don't have things to do."

"You should just sleep in your room nothing else. What else do you do in their?"

"Write in my diary, grandmother gave me one when I turned 13. I just found it and decided to write in it day by day."

Dad said," If I hear your in your room for more than half a day. I'm sending you to European camp OK." Lewis the butler came in and whispered in my dads ear. For a couple minutes their was silence. Then dad got up and excuse himself to a important business call.

Lewis came over and sat next to me, he said, "Sorry I had to tell your dad about you being in your room it's my job."

I said, "It's okay Lewis but you know how you can make it up?"

"Uh how?"

"First make me your famous tiramisu, and tell me who was on the phone for my dad."

"I already have it on the table in the kitchen and an important client will arrive in California soon and the board from your dads company wants him to take care of him while he's here."

"Your the best Lewis, and did you get a name for this client?"

Lewis said, "No, but why so curious all of a sudden?"

"I guess it's because this is the first the board has asked my dad to do so." I got up and went into the kitchen to eat my tiramisu. I have no idea why this guy has taken to my curiosity but there is something about him that I have to know.


	4. My Trip to California

Damon's POV

I packed all my clothes and I have my plane ticket in my pocket. Stefan should be home soon. I will tell him when he gets home. I take my bags to my car and Stefan pulls up. 

He says,"Where are you off to?"

"I'm going on a trip, everything is quiet in Mystic Falls now so I'm going to California." 

"Why all of sudden are you leaving? And what if I need your help?" 

"What's the point in staying and I'm only a phone call away." 

"It might be peaceful now that Katherine is gone but not for long something bad is coming. It's never quiet in Mystic Falls for long." 

"Until that happens I am going to be in California don't worry I'm just going to clear my head." 

"We'll I never thought I have to say goodbye." 

"Stefan please don't make this any harder than it already is and who knows maybe I'll go and hate it there." 

"When does your flight leave?" 

"In a couple of hours. I was gonna leave now. Can you tell Elena for me?" 

"Yeah, can I at least drive you to the airport so your car can stay here?"

"If you put one scratch on my beauty, your dead." I tossed Stefan the keys and we got in the car. Stefan said," Wait, what is it your looking for Damon?" 

"Something that could distract me from... You know Elena, I have something I need to check out in California anyway business." 

"What kind of business?" 

"Big brother business." We got in my car and drove to the airport. When I was on the airplane a couple of girls were eyeing me but I wasn't ready that fast to get over Elena. I always wished Elena chose me and we go on this trip together. But I can't think about that this is a Stefan and Elena free trip all about work. I sat back and closed my eyes enjoying the ride. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

When I arrived in California a car was at the gate to pick me up. One thing I didn't tell Stefan was that I've been to California many times. I actually have a business in California and to keep my supernatural secret the business is passed down in generations of the same family for years now. Since I haven't check on the business in a while I decided on my non Stefan and Elena trip I will see if their is any kinks to straighten out also I haven't been here in years. 

When I got in the black fancy car an old friend of mine was waiting for me. I gave a man in a tux standing by the car my bags and got in the car. Inside the car was Phil an old colleague of mine. 

Phil said,"Hello Mr.Salvatore it is always a pleasure." 

I said,"Yes, it's been awhile Phil. How's the family?" 

" ]Wife left me, kids in college but it's peaceful." 

"And the business?" 

"It sure has changed a lot. Technology has changed and there is a new CEO I like you to meet." 

"Yes of course, tomorrow I like a tour of the new improved building." 

"The CEO invited you to dinner tomorrow would you like to go?" 

"Yes that would be wonderful." Phil dropped me off at a hotel and of course I had a suite. Phil was going to get me some girls to feed on but I decided to stick to the blood bags even though Elena isn't here to give me her sad worried eyes. I laid on the bed thinking about Elena makes me crave blood. Maybe I could have a little. I decided to go to the bar and seek out my dinner, I'm a vampire and I shouldn't have to hide that from anyone a little fresh blood couldn't hurt.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next day:Noel's POV

I'm sitting in my personal dressing room, tonight's show is a casual at a bar with a stage. Mom went off to talk to her publicist. She made me invite two of my bestest friends, Elizabeth Baker and Addison Ackles. My mom and I spent the whole day practicing and getting ready for tonight. I wasn't excited at first but mom kept going on and on about the adrenaline I would feel and the slight scarce of messing up. How could you not be excited. There was a knock at the door that brought me back to the present. I said," come in." 

Elizabeth and Addison both walked in both excited to see me sing on stage I stood up and hugged Ella(Elizabeth) first then Addie(Addison). Ella said," Gurl you looking cute in your outfit." Addison nodded in agreement. 

I said," Thanks Ella, my mom is so happy your here. I am too, did you see her out there?" 

Addison said," Yeah but she was talking to some guy." 

Ella said," Talking? More like arguing, they were yelling at each other. Oh maybe there having a secret affair." 

I said," You do realize this is my mother your talking about?" 

Ella said," I know, I was just saying it could be a possibility." There was another knock and my mother came in. She said," Hey Elizabeth, Addison can I talk to my daughter alone?" 

Ella and Addison both said," sure".Before they left Ella whispered in my ear "Affair". I smiled and rolled my eyes at Ella's weirdness. 

Mom said," Honey, look I was talking to my publicist and he thinks maybe it's not a good idea to so the mother, daughter thing." 

I said," We'll cant you like over rule him I mean you do pay him."

"I can but there will be a million opportunities that we can sing together." 

I quickly changed into my suppose to be after concert clothes. 

I was about to leave the room but I turned and said,"But there won't be a million opportunities that I want to do with you." I walked out to the audience to look for Ella and Addie.


	5. The Concert

I found Ella and Addie standing by the bar. Ella had a drink in her hand even though she's under age. Ella and I like to play a game we find guys over 21 and rich we get them to like us and they buy us drinks. I grabbed Ella's drink from her hand and chugged her drink she said,"Are you sure you should do that before you perform?"

"I'm not going on stage with her, I need another drink."

"We'll you need to pick a guy." Ella and I looked around for the perfect guy for me. I like guys with brown and black hair and sometimes blonds. Then there he was the one guy I could tell was for me. I walked towards him he was talking to another guy. I didn't want to sound too desperate so I stood in front of him pretending not to notice him. I was a pro at this game Ella and I came up with it in high school so we could get drinks for free until we turn 21 which is in 3 years. A few minutes later he stood next to me and said,"Hi how are you tonight?"

"Hi, I'm good. You like this band?"

"Love them, I was with them from the start the lead singer kind of hot."

"We'll she's my mother."

"Wow I can see where you get your good looks from."

"Thanks, she really loves being on stage."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure but that means I get to ask you one later."

"I think that's acceptable. Why aren't you up there singing with her or going on tour?"

"That's two questions."

"It's a two part question."

"I don't really like to sing on stage and I have college waiting for me."

"How about I get you a drink?"

"Okay thanks it's been a rough day." After half the performance and a lot of drinks in my system I was drunk and very clingy to Christian. That was his name he works in his family business. I walked to where Ella was and a guy was kissing her neck and she was enjoying the attention. I tripped over my on foot and Christian caught me. Ella whispered to me, "Hey your drunk we should get you home before your dad gets here."

I said, "Christian can you get me one more drink." He nodded and Ella helped me stand up straight.

Ella said, "Your over doing it Noel. Let me take you home."

"No I want to stay and hear my mom sing she's so beautiful." I said with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

Then my dad walked in with his boss Phil and another guy that I never met before. My dad saw me unstable and marched towards me he said, "Noel are you drunk?"

"No all I had was apple juice." I did a hiccup, I almost threw up. I could feel it coming.

"Great, now I need to take care of my inappropriate daughter. Your mother and I are gonna have a long talk with you tomorrow. I'm going to talk to your mother then we are leaving."

Then the guy that I did not recognize said, "Mr. Moore, how about I take her home?"

"Mr. Salvatore that isn't necessary, I couldn't put my daughter immature behavior onto you."

"Oh please I insist, you can stay her with your wife and I will take dear Noel home."

Mr. Salvatore? Is that the guy Lewis was talking about the mystery guy he looks young to own his own business. I thought he be an annoying old fart. But he's hot and I can tell a bad boy. He is nothing like the boys at my school finally someone different.

My dad said,"We'll I guess that is alright."

Mr. Salvatore put his arm around my waist and before we left the bar my dad whispered in my ear, "Don't embarrass me or you will go to a military camp."

I could tell he was serious I looked at him and Mr. Salvatore pulled me outside where a black car was waiting. He put me in the back and he closed the door and went around the other side such a gentlemen. Mr. Salvatore took off his jacket and put it around my back. It was a cold night I didn't even notice that I was freezing. I looked into Mr. Salvatore's eyes and there were a light beautiful blue. He said, "So why are you drunk Noel?"

"How do you know my name."

"Your father told me about his two beautiful daughters he also said he was very proud of you. He said you will be the one that will go far in life unlike your sister."

"Yes we'll that was her choice. I never want to be like her, I want to make something of myself go to college ans fall in love all that stuff."

"Love ha such a waste."

"Why do you say that? Have you ever been in love Mr. Salvatore?"

"Please call me Damon and yes I was in love but it's useless all people do is break your heart."

"Not true, I believe there is someone out there for all of us. Maybe you found the wrong one Damon." Then all of a sudden I was asleep. It was a long day and I never had that kind of connection with a guy before and I have tried hard but he is the first something about him just makes me trust him.

I woke up on the couch in my living at the house. I had a head ache. It was still dark outside, I went to the bathroom cabinet and took two Advil. I went in my room and crashed on my bed not even changing my clothes.

That morning my head felt better and I was hungry. I went into the dinning room and my mom was home for breakfast normally they were at work. What was the special occasion? 

Mom said, "Good morning honey, why don't you take a shower and change then we can all have breakfast together."

I said, "Okay."

Mom said, "While your doing that tell our guest breakfast is ready."

I went upstairs and knocked on one of the guest bedroom door and no one answered. Whoever our guest is that is the reason why my mother and father are still home at this time of day. I was about to go take a shower, I put my hand on the door knob and the door opened all by it's self. Then I saw steam and Damon naked with a towel wrapped around his lower body. I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you to sleeping beauty. And I was taking a shower that's what you do in the bathroom."

"I mean in my house, why aren't you at a hotel?"

"Your parents said I could stay in the guest bedroom so I took the opportunity, plus I like you. I should get dress unless you wanna stay for the show."

"That's okay I need to take a shower." I moved to the left and Damon put his arm up to block me. He said,"Want some company?" I was shocked he even asked that question. A tiny voice inside my head was screaming yes but I ignored that voice and said," I think I'll pass."

Damon said,"It was a joke sleeping beauty." Damon put his arm down and walked out of the bathroom and into his room.

After I was showered and dress I went downstairs to the dinning room. I pushed open the door and they were all laughing nothing made my parents laugh not even me. I haven't heard them laugh in years. Damon Salvatore made my parents laugh what did he say that was so funny? 

Mom said, "Noel, honey your father and I have to go to work but we were saying to Mr. Salvatore that you should show him around San Francisco. Wouldn't that be nice Mr.Salvatore?"

Damon said, "Please Carol call me Damon and I thought a tour by Miss Noel would be lovely."

"Then it's decided see you home for dinner."

"Excuse me can I decide for myself whether or not I take Mr. Salvatore on a tour."

My dad said, "Noel! What has gotten into you we taught you better than that. And you will do as your mother says."

Damon said, "No that's alright Noel probably has other events to attend. Excuse me I have to make a phone call." Damon left the table and my dad got up and went to talk to me in the kitchen.

"Noel, we need you to hang with Mr. Salvatore while your mother and I are away, just til dinner."

"Dad, I was gonna hang with Ella and Addie."

"Cancel your plans. You need to do this, Noel you are the future of this company don't let your mother and I down." I nodded to let my dad know I was defeated, I guess I'm going to have to spend the day with Damon.

"Okay, good now go apologize to Mr. Salvatore and be on your way." He wants me to apologize now he is diffidently out of his mind. I walked out the kitchen and went to go find Damon.


	6. My Day with Damon Salvatore

I found Damon in the guest room looking out the window. He turned around as I walked in and Damon said, "What's up sleeping beauty?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you fell asleep in my lap last night and I think it's a cute nickname."

"Whatever, I changed my mind about the whole tour thing we can go."

"Did you change your mind or did your dad change your mind?"

"What?"

"Nothing where should we go first?"

"I kind of wanted breakfast first."

"Okay let's go we have so much to see and so much to do." Damon grabbed my hand and we went into the garage where my car was. A blue 2013 Mustang GT. 

Damon said, "Nice car, I have a mustang. It's back home with my brother."

"Really? Where do you live?"

"In Virginia." We both got in the car and I backed out made my way to San Francisco.

I said, "So you have a brother? Does he live with you in Virginia?"

"Yes I do have a brother his name is Stefan and he does live with me."

"Do you share the business together?"

"No he knows nothing about the company and it's none of his business."

"I'm sorry I just assumed."

"It's fine you just want to get to know me. Trust me Noel you don't want to know me, I have a lot of secrets."

"What your a serial killer at night?" I started to laugh and Damon joined in with me but he ended earlier than me and looked out onto the road. For the rest of the ride it was quiet. I pulled into the diner parking lot and I parked the car. We both got out and went inside one of the waitress sat us in a booth by the window. A minute later another waitress came over and said, "Good morning y'all I am Ruby and I will be your server today. What would you like to drink sir?"

Damon said, "Just a cup of coffee please."

The waitress obliviously had the hots for Damon she snapped me out of my thoughts by giving me a mean look and said, "And for you honey?"

I said, "Just some water." Ruby walked away to go tell her friends about the hot guy in her section. But Damon payed no attention to her he just looked out the window. I said, "So why were you at the bar yesterday?"

"Your dad invited me."

"Oh seems like you guys get along very well."

"Why would you say that?"

"You all were laughing when I came downstairs."

"Your dad is trying to impress me that's not getting along that's showing off. He wanted to show off his wonderful wife and kids and his beautiful home. That's what they all do."

"What makes this different?"

"Actually you make it different."

"What never had someone turn you down for sex before."

"Yes I have and not just that but you turning down this trip."

"Oh we'll I really didn't want to go, like you said my dad is showing everything off and I don't like him using me like that."

"Your different Noel, not like the other girls I go after."

"What do you mean like the ones you date?"

"You could say date, I was thinking of another word. Your more like..."

"Like who?"

"No one forget it you don't know her."

"Who please tell me."

"If I tell you will you shut up about it?"

"Yes, maybe."

"Her name is Elena she's... a... friend."

"Oh, a special friend?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I could tell there was someone else just by looking in your eyes. Where is she?"

"With her boyfriend."

"Does she know how you feel?"

"Sort of, let's just say she forgot how I feel but she knows something." Ruby brought our drinks over and I ordered my usual chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Damon didn't order anything. I took a sip of my water and Damon said," What do you see when you look at me?"

"A complicated man in love with someone else girl."

"Seriously Noel, I wanna know."

"Why do you care what I think."

"Because you would tell me the truth no matter what you proved that earlier this morning."

"We'll I guess I see you have trust issues and you we're hurt a lot. I feel like I can trust you but something is blocking you from telling the whole story."

"Wow see now was that so hard?"

"It wasn't about being hard, I just don't understand why."

"You will never understand why I just wanted to know what a girl like you see me as."

"Alright do me."

"What?"

"Tell me what you see in me."

"No"

"Why not? Come on I told you the truth."

"You don't want me to tell you the truth. I have a dirty mind Noel. You won't like what I'll have to say." 

"Then tell me the serious truth, please Damon I wanna know."

"Fine I see a girl that's let her life slip by and everything else is slipping away and she doesn't even notice. I can tell your hot and all the boys want you but none seem to stand out and you told yourself there was someone out there for you. But you know deep inside your tired of waiting and you think there must be no one."

"That hurt more than I thought."

"Am I right?"

"No your not, and I hate to admit but your a dick."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone told me that." I rolled my eyes and Ruby brought out my food and she said, "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"No I'm good but I was hoping we could hang out. What time is your shift over?"

"5 you sure your girlfriend won't mind?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh meet me here?"

"Can't wait." Damon said with a wink.

Wow of course Damon asked out our waitress. I started cutting into my pancakes into rectangles. I said,"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You asking out our waitress, you really are a piece of work."

"Why do you care it's not like you would go out with me."

"I just thought you were a nice guy."

"I'm not the nice guy, that's my brother, I never do the right thing it's a big mess."

"I'm glad your showing me your true colors. That means you trust me right? Let me guess you don't wanna live up to anyone's expectations. I never expect you to be nice, you just seem that way."

After I finished eating Damon payed my bill and we were on our way to the city. We didn't do much but sight see and we saw a movie then we went to my house so Damon could go on his date. I put the car in the garage an I saw a phone on the passenger seat. It must have been Damon's. He had already left if I hurried I would get to the diner before they left. I quickly got in the car and made my way to the diner.


	7. What Are You?

I pulled into the diner parking lot and one car was also parked there it must have been Ruby's. Meaning they must have left already. I heard something bang coming from behind the restaurant. It was still daylight so I went around back and I saw Damon attacking Ruby and there was blood dripping down her neck. I screamed and dropped Damon's phone. He looked at me and his eyes were blood shot red and veins around the bottom of his eyes. I tried to run but Damon was faster and he stared into my eyes and told me don't move and for some reason my body obeyed. Even though I did every possible way to move, even my arms.

I said, "What did you do to me?"

Damon said, "It's called compulsion, one of my many tricks I can do."

"What are you?"

"I think you know Noel."

"No! I want you tell me!"

"A vampire."

"How is that possible it can't be true."

"Yes it is, don't be dumb that is one of my many secrets Noel. Now that you know you can't tell anyone, no one."

"Fine I won't tell just please let me go!"

"I won't hurt you Noel."

"How can I trust you look at Ruby."

"She's alive I was just hungry I can control it you said you trust me."

"If I knew you were a vampire I wouldn't have said that please let me go."

"Noel, I can but I want to explain everything when your ready and if you wanna know."

"I don't want to hear your explanation just let me go!"

"Fine Noel you can move." And I ran like hell, but he wasn't chasing me. I got in my car and drove home. I stayed in my room the rest of the night. My parents tried to talk to me but words escape me. I went to bed early but I wasn't tired. I eventually fell asleep around midnight.

When I woke up, I was crying and I couldn't stop. The tears just kept coming. I remembered part of my dream Damon was leaving and he wouldn't say why but he had to leave. He wanted me to come but I was too scared of him and where we were going. Finally the tears stopped and my mom came to my room.

Mom said," Hey honey you feeling better?"

"A little bit."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I can't, but thanks for everything mom."

"Oh honey look Saturday dad and his buddies are having a cook out you know first weekend of summer and all. He wants you to come and you can bring someone if you want."

"No one to take but if I find someone I will."

"Okay we'll you have a guest downstairs I'm gonna head to work. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah go ahead." I got up and went downstairs and Damon was sitting in my living room. I stood at the door way and I wasn't scared.

Damon said," Noel, hey you don't look scared."

"You sound surprised that I am. Should I be?"

"We'll normally people would take a couple of days to adjust."

"You weren't here last night."

"I wanted to give you space."

"Good now please leave."

"But Noel I thought I could explain."

"I don't want to hear your explanation, I think you should leave me, my family, and California. I just don't see why you should stay when I came home I couldn't even talk. I cried nonstop just a minute ago because of a dream I had."

"Let me guess I was biting your head off and now your scared. I promise you that will never happen."

"That was not my dream but either way I don't see a reason for you to stay your dangerous."

"No I can control my hunger just please give me a chance."

"Give me one reason why you should stay."

"I like you Noel."

"What like a friend?"

"No more, your different and I like that your different."

"Why do you like me?"

"I don't know but I do I can tell. Tell me you don't feel anything and I will leave."

"Human and vampire, isn't that a little Twilight?"

"Kind of but I consider Edward and his gang fairies but you can call them whatever suits you."I chuckled at that, I can't believe how ironic this is. For some reason I felt like Damon and I are closer as people. I did have feelings for him but I had no idea what those feelings were.

Damon said, "So I can stay?"

"Um yeah I guess if I can trust you here then yeah. I just have a couple of questions."

"Okay I'm open to anything, come sit next to me." I walked over and we sat on the couch.

"What about your brother? Does he know?"

"He is a vampire."

"What about that girl... Elena does she know?"

"Yes she knows, there is one thing I didn't tell you about her."

"What is she a werewolf?"

"No! She's my brother's girlfriend."

"What? Wow you like your brothers girl."

"It gets more complicated than that but I can spare you the details."

"Okay next question why aren't you like Edward and eat animal blood?"

"Rule number one don't compare me to Edward we are nothing alike and he is not real."

"Calm down Mr. Grumpy pants."

"I can if I wanted to drink animal blood but I'm stronger if I drink human, and I can control my hunger. My brother drinks animal blood because he can't control his hunger but one day he'll realize he can't do that."

"Oh last question. Did you know about me when you came and just made up the whole business story."

"No it's all true I had no idea I would have strong feelings for you."

"What about Elena?"

"What about her?"

"I thought you had strong feelings for her."

"Not anymore I like you Noel." Damon put his hand on my face and I closed my eyes. When I opened them Damon was leaning into my face but I couldn't I pushed him away and stood up.

I said," Damon I can't, we can't."

"Why not what's holding you back, talk to me Noel."

"I just can't okay, you can stay but I just can't be with you right now or maybe ever." I went upstairs into my room, and laid on my bed. Then I heard my phone vibrate on my night stand.

It was Ella, I said, "Hey Ella."

Ella said, " Noel, miss you we need to have a girls day."

"I do need to get away, lets go to the beach."

"Yes let's go can you pick me up?"

"Yeah I can be there in 10 minutes okay."

"Alright can't wait to see you." I hung up the phone and went to get in the shower.

After I got out the shower I put on my bikini and put on some shorts, grabbed my keys and went downstairs. Damon was no where in site I was avoiding him, it's not like I didn't want to kiss him but he's a vampire and I don't know if that's who I want to date. Even though I did say I wanted someone different but he might be too different.

I went in the garage and got in my car. I put my bag on the passenger seat that had my towel, sunscreen, and change of clothes inside. I put on my sunglasses that happen to match my bathing suit and backed out the garage.

I pulled up in front of Ella's house and texted her I was right outside. A couple minutes later Ella walked out the door her mother waved at me and I waved back. Ella's mother was the easiest mom. Meaning if her daughter got drunk she wouldn't do a thing. Because of Ella's parents being divorce and her mom getting more money than she can handle she doesn't care what Ella does with her life. As long as she knows she is alive. My mother is the complete opposite she would yell at me for even thinking about taking a drink.

I put the car in drive and off we were for our girls day out. Ella said,"So you haven't talk to me since the concert. That Salvatore guy is kind of hot."

"Ella don't start, he is my dads boss and probably my future boss."

"Lots of people date there boss before and he doesn't look that much older than you."

"You be surprised, lets talk about something else."

"What about that guy you were getting drinks from he was hot."

"He was hot but I don't even have his number."

"Why not?"

"I was too upset and drunk to ask." I pulled into a parking space near the beach. We got out the car and made our way to the water. We found the perfect spot to tan. I took out my towel and laid on it. Ella was laying on her towel reading a book.

A half hour later Ella kicked me and said," Noel look hot surfer guys."

I sat up and two guys with surf boards were running on the sand wet from the water. They were actually running towards us. The one guy stopped right in front of my towel and took off his sunglasses. It was Christian's beautiful body I was staring at.

Christian said, "Hey Noel I thought it was you here."

I said," I didn't even recognize you with your shirt off."

Christian smiled and his friend did a cough and Christian said, "Oh right this is my friend Sam."

I said, "Nice to meet you Sam. This is my friend Elizabeth."

Elizabeth said, "You can call me Ella."

Sam said, "We'll Ella if you and your friend are not busy tonight maybe you can come to a party at our friends house?"

Ella said, "I'm free and Noel is too." I looked at Ella and she gave the look that we weren't missing this opportunity.

Christian gave me his phone and I said, "What is this for?"

Christian smiled and said, "Your number so I can text you the address."

"Oh right." I felt real dumb for the first time. I punched in my digests and gave back Christian's phone.

He said, "Can't wait to see you tonight." The boys turned around and left. I laid back down and Ella was packing up.

I said, "What are you doing?"

Ella said, "Leaving we have so much to do for this party. Hair, makeup, outfit from your closet."

"Why my clothes?"

"Because you have better clothes than me."

"We shop at the same store."

"Please can we just go to your house?"

"Fine I give up, let's go." Ella was so happy I gave up. We packed up our stuff and walked to the car.


	8. The Party

I pulled into the garage, Ella and I walked into the house and started getting ready for the party. I took another shower to get rid of the beach smell and sand. Then I went in my walk-in closet that Ella loved so much. I put on my black strap less bra and dress. Then I put my black heels on the bottom had red. Ella curled my hair and she did my make up. I looked pretty damn good. I did Ella's hair and make up and she put my skirt and my red spaghetti strapped shirt. I put on my mom's earrings she got me for Christmas one year.

When we were done I got a text from Christian with the address. We walked out my room and at the same time Damon walked out of his room. Damon said, "You look beautiful Noel."

I said, "Thank you Damon, this is my best friend Elizabeth."

Damon said, "Nice to meet you Elizabeth. Where are you ladies off to?"

Ella said, "A party, you wanna come?"

I looked at Elizabeth and she knew that I was angry for her asking that. I spent the whole day avoiding him and she asked him to go to the party with us. Damon said, "That's okay you ladies have fun. Can I talk to you for a second Noel?"

Ella said, "I am going to get a drink, you guys take your time talking." Ella went downstairs to give us some privacy which was the last thing I wanted was to be alone with him. Not because I was afraid but the almost kiss could actually happen and I like Christian.

I said, "What do you want Damon?"

"Have you been avoiding me?"

"No why would you assume that?"

"Your spontaneous trip to the beach, the party, everything."

"Even if I am why does it matter you don't own me."

"I was just worried and I told you I like you Noel and then you disappeared. I thought we were okay."

"We were until you almost kissed me, look I just want a normal relationship with a guy that's human okay."

"So it's about me being a vampire?"

"We'll no, kind of look I have to go." Damon grabbed my arm.

He said, "Noel wait, I'm sorry it's just I know you felt something and your using what I am as an excuse and I don't want that to be our story." I pulled my arm away and walked down the stairs. Ella was sitting in the living and I just had to give her one look and she knew I was leaving.

 

The party wasn't too far from my house. The car ride was silent, I had nothing to say to Ella she had invited Damon when I pacifically tried to stay away from him. So we got out the car and the house had music blasting and it wasn't too crowded. We found Sam first standing in the corner drink out of a red solo cup. He said, "Christian is in the kitchen getting a drink if you wanna go look for him."

I said, "I guess I will leave you two alone, have fun." I walked into the kitchen and Christian was no where in sight. I was about to walk out the room when someone said, "Hey beautiful you want a drink?"

I turned around and said, "Excuse me?"

He said, "I was just thinking that I never seen you before."

"Yeah you probably haven't a friend of mine invited me here."

"Oh what friend?"

"Christian, have you seen him?

"Yes actually he went to the bathroom should be right back in the mean time how about I make you a drink?"

"Okay, I do need a drink. I never got your name?"

"How rude of me, my name is Mason I am the owner of this house."

"We'll nice to meet you Mason, I am Elizabeth." Mason poured me a drink from a pitcher in a red cup. I took the cup and chugged half, Mason's face was surprised. He said, "Wow your gonna be tough to get drunk."

Then Christian walked in the room and said, "Starting without me Mason?"

We both turned to look at him he walked towards us and grabbed a cup while Mason poured him a drink. Mason said, "We'll I like to make a toast. To a fun, great night."

After that toast I barley remember that night. I had many drinks and I danced with Christian and I believe we kissed a lot. Then I remember being on the phone and being in a room. Then that's all I remember about the party. I remember being in a room and seeing Damon's face it all felt like a dream.

Hours later

When I woke up I was in Damon's room. I had no idea how and why I was here. No one was in the room but me I looked over and my phone and a glass of water was on the bed side table with two Advil. I took the two pills and drank a sip of water. I laid back down my head still hurting from the many drinks I had last night. Then someone came into the room I looked over and it was Damon he was dress in black everything. I guess vampires don't get hot. Damon said, "Your awake?"

I said, "Yes I just got up, how did I get here?"

He said, "I brought you here, do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not much but I remember having a good time and being on the phone with someone. Was that you I was on the phone with?"

"I'm surprise you remembered, yes that was me you were very drunk. I would have come but you suddenly hung up after you were telling someone to stop you sounded scared."

"Are you saying I was raped?"

"I have no idea if you were. But I have guys looking into it now. Do you have any memory after the phone call?"

"No I just remember being on the phone with someone I don't even remember what I said."

"I know it's a lot to take in but I promised your mom I would take you to the barbecue."

"The barbecue I totally forgot, damn it!" I sat up really fast and on top of that I got off the bed too fast by time my body realized I was on stable ground I was dizzy and almost fell but Damon caught me with his fast speed.

He said, "Be careful I think you were drugged."

"What, who would do this to me?"

"I have no idea but I promise Noel I will find out."

"Thank you Damon, I think I should get ready. By the way if you want to blend in you might want to change your clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing is wrong with your clothes just if you want people to think your human you have to dress like it. Come on you look like you would fit my cousins clothes." Damon let go of me and we walked out his room to my cousin's room where he stayed during the summer. I went into his walk in closet and pulled out some clothes Damon would like I handed him each item.

Damon said, "You have a cousin that lives here?"

"Not all year round, just during the summer since I was little, he got into a lot of trouble during the summer time so his parents sent him here. He is from my dad's side."

"Is he coming this summer?"

"Sadly no, he spending the summer in Europe with some friends." Damon nodded and we stood there then I realized he must me waiting for me to leave. So I walked out the closet and headed to the door.

I stopped with my hand on the handle and said, "um Damon, I wanted to thank you for last night, even though I'm not quiet sure what happened I think you saved me."

"Your welcome Noel, I'm glad you called last night I don't know what I would have done if I knew something happened to you." I smiled at Damon's comment then I went out of the room to get a shower and get ready for the barbecue.

 

After I was dress and ready I met Damon downstairs and we went to his car out front in the driveway.

I said, "Did you buy a car?"

"Yes I did figured if I'm staying for a while I might as well." We both got in the car and Damon started the car and it made a nice growl and he speed off. At a red light Damon pulled down the top and it had no roof. When the light turned green he pressed hard on the gas and my hair was blowing wild. I never felt so free and excited.

When we got close to the neighbor hood where the barbecue was I realized I had no idea where we were. I said, "Damon do you know where your going?"

"Yes your mother gave me the directions and it just so happen that vampires have great memories."

"Can vampires read minds?"

"If you wanted to see me naked you could of just asked." I rolled my eyes at Damon's not so funny joke.

He continued after a moment of silence, "No we can not read minds, but we can control them like compulsion, if you eat, drink, or somehow get revain in your blood system it doesn't work."

"What is revain?"

"It is a plant that weakens vampires. There is a lot of other cool stuff I can do as a vampire. I can change the weather."

"You can make it snow?!"

"Not exactly, I can make fog. The older you are the stronger you become."

"Wow you really are the exact opposite of twilight."

"You just can't help it, can you?"

"It's the only thing I know that closest to what you are. Like what about holy water."

"Drinkable."

"And you can walk in the sun."

"It's complicated I have a daylight ring made from witchy voodoo."

"Witches? There real?"

"Yes I happen to know one or two."

"What about werewolves?"

"Yes they are real but most of them live in the mountains. Where they can change without being chained." There was silence until we pulled into a parking space in front of a very crowded house. My dad has a lot of friends and they all meet a couple times a year at each persons house. My dad usual volunteers for thanksgiving.

Damon turned off the car and I was about to open the door when he touched my arm and said, "Why aren't you scared of me Noel?"

"I don't understand why do you care so much?"

"It's just every person is different, most girls I would compel them not to be scared or compel away there memory. I want to know what makes you different."

"We'll you convinced me otherwise and you saving my life last night proved that you won't hurt me. And ever since I met you I felt like I could trust you."

"I guess that's nice to know. There is something about you that makes you different then others and I like that about you. I guess that's why I'm still here cause of you."

I smiled and leaned over and kissed Damon on the cheek. Damon sad, "What was that for?"

I said, "Being you, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday it's not because your a vampire, it's because I'm scared of a real relationship."

"Why? Have you never had a relationship before."

"We'll not really I had guys that I did stuff with but I wouldn't say a relationship."

"You sound like me, I never really wanted a real relationship with anyone before well except..."

"Elena? Right, you want Elena."

"I mean being here made me realize that she is not an option."

"So your saying because she's unavailable that you just go right to your second option?"

"No I knew she never felt the same way, I just needed to get away and figure it out."

I nodded pretending like I understood Damon and what he was trying to tell me. We got out the car and made our way to the front door. I knocked on the door and a minute later Addie opened the door, she immediately hugged me.

I pulled away and Addie said, "Noel I missed you so much."

I said, "I missed you too Addie, why are you answering the door?"

Addie said, "We'll I just happen to walk by and someone was knocking. Come in, come in."

I said, "Oh Addie this is my friend Damon he took me home after the concert."

Addie said, "Yes Ella told me so much about you Damon. The guys are in the back if you want to join them."

Damon said, "Alright, I will talk to you later Noel."

I waved to Damon and Addie rushed to my side and said,"He...is...so...hot. Why haven't you had sex with him already?"

I said,"Addie he's my dad's boss. And because he's special I don't know and he's not like they guys at school he's different."

"We'll if you don't I will, and I can tell you like him."

"Even if I did I don't even know how to have a real relationship with someone."

"All I hear is excuses just promise me you will try."

"Fine I will, have you talk to Ella?"

"Not since two days ago."

"I saw her last night but I left early."

"She will probably be here soon."

"Your probably right, lets get something to eat." Addie and I went to the kitchen and sat on the island eating and talking about the party, the parts I remembered.

Addie went to the bathroom and then Christian came in. He said, "Noel, I meant to text you."

I said, "Save it, I don't care." I got off the table and walked into the next room. Whatever happened last night he could be apart of it.

Christian followed me and pulled me to the side and said,"Noel, are you mad that I didn't call or text you after last night."

"No, I was drugged last night not much memory."

"You too I thought it was just because of the drinks but I woke up on the couch at Mason's."

"So you weren't in a bed?"

"No you said you had to make a phone call and that's all I remember."

"Do you think it was Mason?"

"I'm not sure, but I can take you to his house after this is over."

"No, let's go now do you have a car here?"

"Um yeah let me go get my car keys." Christian walked off to get his keys and Damon came up behind me and scared me.

I jumped and he laughed at me, I slapped him on the arm playfully and he pretended it hurt. He said, "Your face was so funny." Damon continued laughing.

I rolled my eyes and pouted, Damon raised one eyebrow like yeah right that face would work. Damon said,"I got you good didn't I?"

"Shut it Damon."

"Someone's in a bad mood, wanna take a dip in the pool to cool you off."

"Can't I'm busy." Then Christian came back.

He said, "Ready to go Noel?"

I said, "Yeah in a second, meet you in the car."

Christian said, "Sure, hey dude I don't think we meet I'm Christian, Noel's boyfriend." Both Damon and I looked at Christian amazed he actually called me his girlfriend, meaning were dating. Can't wait to add this to my diary later.

Damon said, "I didn't realize you had a boyfriend Noel. I'm her friend Damon Salvatore."

Christian said, "Nice to meet you Damon, see you in the car Noel." I nodded and we waited til Christian left the house to continue our conversation.

Damon said, "Where are you going?"

I said, "I'm leaving to go to a friend of a friend's house okay."

"Are you going to that Mason guy house? Noel I told you I would handle what happened."

"Look Christian is going with me I'll be fine and I'm just going to ask him some question."

"No, that does not ease my mind Noel. How do you know he's not the one that did that too you?"

"Because I trust him and he has very little memory as well. We're friends right Damon?"

"I hate that word but yeah I guess."

"And you trust me right."

"Yes of course."

"Then let me go find out what happened and cover for me." I ran out the door before Damon could say another word. I got in the car with Christian and he sped off towards the highway.


	9. Memory Lost

We pulled up in front of Mason's house. Christian put his car in park and said, "Try not to attack Mason with questions."

"I'll try my best." We got out the car and we made our way to the front door. Christian knocked on the door and a couple minutes later Mason answered.

Mason said, "My main man Christian and his girl Noel right?"

Christian said, "Yes her name is Noel, look we came here to ask you some questions about last night."

Mason said, "We'll come on in." Mason opened the door and I went in and the place was spotless like no one was here partying less than 12 hours ago. On one of the couches in the living room was a girl.

She said, "Hi, I saw you dancing last night. Your a friend of Christian?"

"He's actually my boyfriend."

The girl was instantly happy for me. She said, "Oh my god congrats girl, Christian is a great guy. Hey babe, Christian and Noel are dating!"

The boys entered the room with beers in their hand. Christian sat next to me and put his arm around me and when he did that the girl said, "Aw you guys are too cute. I'm going to get some bubbley."

The girl got up and Mason said, "Sorry about Hannah guys she usually not this happy. She just took her pill so she's a little excited."

I said, "She takes happy pills?"

Mason said, "Yeah she was really depressed as a kid and back when her parents cared about her they took her to a doctor and gave her happy pills. Enough of the sad stories what does me the pleasure of your visit."

I said, "We'll I think I was drugged last night and I only drink whatever it was you gave me."

"Oh my special drink well for one I would have never drugged myself or Christian, we have know each other too long. I would never drug you so it must have been the drinks or someone else did."

Christian said, "Did you see anyone at the party you didn't know?"

Mason said, "No I invited a few guys who go to my school and there girls but none that I haven't meet already only you and Sam had plus ones."

Christian said, "We'll just check with the guys to make sure they didn't accidentally drug my girl."

Mason said, "That I will do." Then Hannah walked in with four cups. She gave one to each of us.

Hannah said, "To a long and happy relationship." We all raised our glasses and took sips. Then after the toast Christian surprisingly kissed me. It was nice but like I said it was a surprise.

Then Hanna said, "Aw you guys are just too cute. Aren't they cute babe we used to be cute."

Mason said, "They are adorable, did you hear how they met?"

Hannah said, "Yes and I loved it couldn't have done it better myself."

"You better not be using me to get drunk." Then Hannah and Mason started arguing. I turned to Christian and he smiled at me. I said,"I do feel bad about what I did that night."

Christian said,"Oh don't worry about it."

"Your not mad?"

"Not anymore, I was upset but then I saw you at the beach and you showed that you like me last night. Now that were dating you can apologize everyday." Christian was leaning in to kiss me when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and it was Damon on the caller I.D. I hit answer and stood from the couch and found the first quiet room. Which was the bathroom, I sat on the edge of the bathtub.

I said,"Hello?"

Damon said,"Noel, how's the investigation going?"

"Damon do you have a point to why your calling?"

"Yes but I think someone needs to be a little nicer."

"Damon I don't have time for this!"

"Okay I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Wait Damon I'm sorry Mason is telling me what I already know so it's not going to good."

"Now was that so hard? Anyways the reason I called is because your friend Ella is here."

"Okay she could have texted me that."

"Can you let me finish?"

"Sorry continue what you were saying."

"Thank you, when Ella came here she was a little freaked out and I found out why. I think it's best you came back to the party."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"I think we should talk in person Noel."

"Fine Damon I am on my way okay." I hung up the phone and went into the other room. Mason and Hannah were done arguing and talking with Christian about some popular movie.

I said,"Hey Christian I think it's time for us to go."

Mason said,"You just got here, we were just starting to have some fun."

"I wish I could stay longer but I have some friend drama I have to solve."

"We'll you can come back anytime."

Hannah said,"Yes and if you ever need to talk bad about Christian or just need a friend give me a call." Hannah handed me a piece of paper, Christian and I went out the house and into his car.

Christian said,"So where am I taking you?"

I said,"Back to the party."

"Why do you wanna go back to that drag?"

"My friend Ella is there and she needs my help with something." Christian nodded then he started the car and made our way back to the party. The look on Christian's face made it seem like he was expecting me to say something else.

Christian said, "So what's with you and that Damon guy?"

"What do you mean? We're just friends Christian."

"When I called you my girlfriend he seem kind of angrily surprised."

"Do you think he had feelings for me?"

"We'll I never said that but guys have an instinct when another man likes his girl and I felt that with him."

"You must have got the wrong vibe, cause he just wants to protect me like a brother." Just hearing those words sounded untrue and for some reason it hurt to think Damon thought of me like his little sister.

For the rest of the short ride back to the party, Christian and I didn't talk. Even though there was a lot of things we could talk about but neither of us said a thing. It wasn't awkward because of the music playing. I got lost in thought thinking about my day. Every time I was with Christian, Damon either needed me or rescued me. Like Christian and I were never aloud to be together or someone wouldn't let us. Maybe Christian was right maybe Damon does like me. For some weird reason a smile curled up on my face. Christian talking brought me out of thought.

I said, "What did you say?"

"I said were here and when your done with your friend drama and you wanna hang give me a call."

"Oh okay I might take you up on that." Then Christian leaned over and kissed me. Once again I was surprised but I knew how to fix the surprise. I continued kissing Christian and I could tell he wanted to rip off my clothes just from that intense kiss. That's one of my gifts I can make guys feel that way but I never felt that way about any guy. Maybe Christian isn't who I thought he was, maybe he's just like every guy I ever dated. Thinking and feeling that way turned me off completely, I pulled away from Christian and say my good-bye as I got out the car.

I walked up to the front door and this time someone other than Addie answered the door. He said,"Right this way Miss. Moore." I shrugged my shoulders and followed the man. He lead me to a room I opened the door and Ella was on the bed knocked out and Damon was sitting on the chair next to the bed. He jumped up as soon as I entered the room I ran to Ella's side.

I said,"Ella! What did you do to her Damon?"

Damon said,"I did nothing to her, even if I did I wouldn't call you about it."

"You didn't tell me anything what happened?"

"We'll I was minding my own business mingling with the other guys when Ella found me and she was looking for you. God knows why but she seemed kind of scared and paranoid like someone was after her. I took her inside and she calmed down a little too much and passed out."

"Did you talk to her before she passed out?"

"Barley she just said she needed to talk to you and I found something that might explain what happened to her. We walked even closer to Ella's face. Damon turned her head and a bandage covered her neck. Damon peeled it off and two bite marks were on her neck. I backed away in shocked, what happened to my best friend?

"Who did this to Ella?" I said almost in tears.

The unexpected happened, Damon pulled me into his arms. Then I just burst into tears and Damon slowly rubbed my back. I pulled away and looked into Damon's very blue eyes and our faces were moving closer. This time I didn't want to pull away but I heard Ella move and I rushed to her side. Ella opened her eyes and saw me she instantly sat up. I said, "Ella it's okay I'm here you can relax."

Damon said, "Why don't we take Ella back to your house where you guys can talk freely."

I said, "That's a good idea."

Damon said, "I'll bring the car around front."

I watched Damon leave and when I turned around Ella gave me her famous what was that look. I said, "Don't you get any ideas."

"I only think about what I see and I see romance between you two."

"What Damon and I? No were just friends besides I'm dating someone else." Ella got out the bed and I helped her outside to Damon's car. As soon as I put Ella in the car my mother rushed outside.

She said, "Honey where are you going? I barley saw you all day."

I said, "I'm going home, Ella is not feeling good so I'm taking her to our house."

"Hello Damon, nice to see you again."

I cut Damon off before he could speak, "Mom I have to go."

"Fine what would you like me to tell your father he wants to introduce you to some people."

"Tell him I had something important to do."I got in the car and Damon drove away."

I sat in the back with Ella and she laid her head on my lap. I rubbed her back like my mother used to do when I felt sick. She hasn't done that in a long time Damon was constantly looking in the back I couldn't tell if it was because he was driving or he was looking at me. I pretended not to notice and look out the window.

When we arrived at my house, Ella had fallen asleep and Damon no questions asked picked up Ella and carried her into my room and laid her on my bed. I went to tuck Ella in then we went downstairs. I turned on the t.v. anything to get rid of the awkwardness. I was flipping through the channels and I found New Moon (the second Twilight movie) was on and I knew it would annoy Damon so I turned it on. Once Damon saw Edward he got really mad and said, "Oh no you don't, change this now!"

"Why you don't like this movie?"

"Noel please turn it off, I hate this movie it makes no sense."

"It makes total sense Bella is upset because Edward left her and she is depressed like any girl would be."

"I understand that but why sparkle in the sun, look I've been tortured enough."

"Nope not changing it." Then Damon spontaneously reached for the remote but I was quicker surprisingly since he's a vampire. Next thing I know Damon is on top of me reaching for the remote but suddenly he does not care about the remote he's staring at me. My heart suddenly picks up speed and Damon's lips touch mine. That's when I got this feeling, the same feeling I give every boy I ever kiss, the same feeling I've been looking for. That's when I realized it's Damon and not the guy I'm currently dating. I pull out from under Damon and he falls on the ground. I stand up and so does he.

I said, "Damon you can't do that I'm dating..." For some reason I couldn't think of his name.

Damon said, "Christian, your dating Christian."

"I knew that my mind was just distracted."

"Why can't I kiss you? Do you not like me?"

"I do like you Damon but your my dad's boss and maybe my future boss. I'm also dating Christian and he's a nice guy."

"Why wasn't that your first reason?" I had no response to Damon's question. I did like Christian but after what happened in the car I couldn't be with him, I promised myself I would find that guy and it terrified me that it would be Damon. Not because he's a vampire but that he might actually be him, that I would find him so fast.

Next thing I know Damon pushed me up against a wall and I couldn't budge. Once again mt heart was beating rapidly because Damon's eyes were glued onto me. Damon said, "You wanna know what I think? I think you feel something for me but your afraid. Afraid of actually being happy and in a real relationship." Damon put his hand on my heart and continued talking, "Tell me you don't feel something I can hear your heart beating fast."

"Please Damon don't."

"I'm not going to hurt you Noel, I like you I want to make you mine." I looked up at Damon, no one ever said anything like that to me. His icy blue eyes looked at me. Then his face slowly moved towards me and my body was shaking. Then the tears started flowing down my face and Damon backed away, he must think I'm scared of him, but I'm only scared of what Damon and I could become. I let out a breathe I had no idea I was holding.

Damon said, "I'm sorry I did not mean to make you cry."

"It's not your fault a lot has happened today, I'm usually not this emotional." I said while wiping tears away.

"I promise not to kiss you until you want me to, although it will be hard to ignore the temptation. How about I fix us some dinner."

"You can cook?" Damon and I went into the kitchen. I sat on a stool and Damon took out some ingredients. Spaghetti noodles, tomatoes, onion, green pepper, garlic, and some seasoning.

I said, "Can I help?"

"Find s big pot and fill 3/4's of it with water." I got up with water and put it on the stove." Damon was cutting the vegetables. He handed me the box and put it on the stove. Damon handed me the box of noodles and told me to add then when the water boils. I sat back on the chair watching Damon cut. It was kind of relaxing, I can be myself around him and not something my dad wants me to be. I had the sudden urge to kiss him but that would be cheating. I ignored the urge and tried to push the thought to the back of my mind.

I said, "Are you making that sauce from scratch?"

"Yes I am Italian. I do know how to cook."

"That's right the name Salvatore is Italian. Did you always live in Virginia?"

"Mostly I was in the war and after I became a vampire I toured the world but I always came back every few years."

"How old were you when you became a vampire?"

"I was was twenty-four."

"Wow you don't look twenty-four at all."

"That's the whole point in being a vampire." Damon winked and me then he put the sauce ingredients in a pan and began mixing it.

I said, "We'll how old are you now?"

"One hundred and seventy-six or so lost count throughout the years."

"That means you were turned in the 1860's."

"1864 your really good at math, Noel."

"Thanks I went to one of the best school in the state."

"Now it's your turn to tell me how old you are."

"I'm 18, I just finished high school and in the fall I'm going to college to study business."

"Is that what you wanna do? Be like your father."

"You mean study business? No of course not but it's not my choice. I'm the future of my dad's business and he needs me to do this."

"This is your life how does he choose that for you."

"It's apart of the contract if your going to be CEO then someone in your family has to follow in your footsteps. My sister choose to take a different route then she was suppose to so now the family estate is in my hands. I can't and won't betray my family."

"Your not betraying your family your living your life, your sister did the right thing she's living her life like she wants."

"What life can I have my dad will stop at nothing if I don't follow this path he made for me."

"What if I find someone to take your place?"

"What no I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Your not asking me to do anything, I want to if you want to do something else with your life you should. I will talk with your dad to pass the idea."

"No you can not talk to him. He will think it came from me. Please just leave it be going to college for business is what I want to do."

"If that's what you want."

"It's not but I promise myself I would never be like my sister."

"Your nothing like your sister."

"Thank you." Then Damon went back to cooking for a couple of minutes.

Damon said, "We need to talk about Elizabeth."

"What about her?"

"Well I didn't really get a chance to talk to her. So I don't know what she saw or who did this to her."

"Well I guess I could talk to her." Then Ella came into the room.

She said, "Talk to who about what?"

I said, "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"I'm okay I guess, I woke up and realized I'm starving."

"Well Damon is making us some dinner... Ella do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"I remember a lot actually. After you went to find Christian. Sam and I were talking then we started dancing. I remember him being gone for a while, but when he came back he wanted to leave so we did after that we..." Ella stood there trying to remember yesterday. I could tell it was hard, she started freaking out and Damon immediately ran to her side and was whispering to Ella. Damon turned to me with concern in his eyes. I walked over to Ella.

I said, "Was it Sam? Did Sam do that to your neck?"

Ella said, "No it wasn't Sam, he was so sweet and kind. Sam would never do this to me."

Damon went back over to the stove and finished cooking dinner. I walked over to him and said, "What do we do Damon?"

Damon said, "There is two things you can do. One you can tell her about vampires and change everything she knows."

"What's the second choice?"

"We tell her it was an animal attack and try to keep her from it as much as we can."

"You want to compelling her?!"

"It might be our best option. Look at how you reacted when I told you. You know Ella best, how will she react?"

I sighed and looked at Ella. "She would be ten times worse and take longer to recover. You may compel her but only this once."

After Damon compelled Ella, Ella and I took our bowls of spaghetti and went in my room to eat spaghetti, cookie dough, and oreos while watching a bunch of Disney Princess movies. I like princess Jasmine, she kind of reminds of me, and Ella loves princess Ariel. I put in The Little Mermaids and throughout most of the movie Ella was texting and not even paying attention. Just when I was about to put in The Little Mermaids 2 Ella said, "Before you put in the next movie, you know I love you and our sleepover girl nights but I was wondering-"

I cut Ella off before she could finish, "Go"

"What?"

"I know you rather be making out with your boyfriend then sit here watching Disney movies." Ella got up and hugged me.

"Thank you so much I owe you one."

"Just be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry that animal is long gone by now." I nodded and Ella went out of my room to go meet Sam. I picked up our empty bowls to take them to the kitchen. I went out of my and when I walked by Damon's room he was arguing with someone on the phone. I didn't want to interrupt so I went to the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink. When I went back upstairs I couldn't hear Damon on the phone anymore. I was about to go back in my room when Damon door opened.

He said, "Oh hey, how's Ella doing?"

"She okay I guess. I let her leave so."

"Where did she go?"

"With Sam on a date."

"And you're positive Sam isn't the vampire?"

"Of course I'm not sure if it's Sam or not, but I'm sure if he was the vampire Christian would know about it."

"There is one thing you should know about us vampires. If we want people to know what we are we will make known but if we want to stay and be kept a secret we make sure little people know."

"Well I believe and hope he's a good guy. So I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie. . . your about to go out weren't you?"

"I have some things to do for work but I can do them later. I don't want to leave you here all alone."

"No it's okay. I'm probably just gonna watch half a movie and fall asleep anyway. Go ahead and go, your job is not to babysit me."

"Alright I'll go, I should be back late."

"That's fine I will probably be asleep anyway." I opened my bedroom door.

Damon said, "Goodnight sleeping beauty."

I turned to look at Damon and said, "Goodnight." I went in my room, I put my back against the door. What was I think inviting Damon into my room? What were we gonna do cuddle in bed and talk about our feelings? No he doesn't have feelings for me. He only protects me because of my father. Even if he does have a cute nickname for me. No I have to push these thoughts away. It's obvious he likes another girl plus he just here on business he wants nothing to do with a girl like me. That's what I have to keep thinking about and that he might be my future boss. I took a deep breath then crawled into my bed and fell asleep watching Aladdin.

The ringing of my phone woke me up. I looked at the caller I.d and it was Ella. I answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Noel! Oh my god! Noel you answered. Noel I need your help he's after me!"

"Ella whoa slow down who's after you?!"

"The guy that attacked me last night. Noel please you have to hurry!"

"Ella where are you?!"

"I'm at home, Noel please you have to hurry before-" Then the line went dead before Ella could finish I went to my closet put on my flip flops and I grabbed my keys off the dresser and ran to the car. I went in the garage opened the door and speed off the driveway to Ella's house.


	10. The Mysterious Vampire

Damon's P.O.V

I'm finally home, well it's actually Noel's parents house. I wish I would have stayed with my sleeping beauty. I smiled at the cute nickname I gave her. I actually didn't go to work I went to feed but I couldn't tell her that. The less Noel knows the better. I was suppose to only be here a few days, it's been almost a week. I want to stay longer but Noel is dating a guy and I really shouldn't. Even if Noel does like me I can't stay forever and if I take her with me to Mystic Falls, I couldn't put her in that much danger. That town has danger written all over it. I got out my car and walked into the house. Noel's mother, Carol, was walking pass when I walked in.

She said, "Good morning Damon, your up early."

"Yes sometimes I like to go for a morning jog."

"Well I hope your hungry, breakfast is ready. I was hoping my daughter was with you."

"No I haven't seen her since last night."

"Well she wasn't in her room she probably just dropped off Ella at home." Carol went into the dining room and I went into my room and no where was there a note that Noel could have left me. I shouldn't be worried but I have this feeling something bad happened I changed my shirt and went into Noel's room. The cover sheet was a little messed up and the t.v was still on. If I was Noel I wouldn't have left the t.v on unless I was in a hurry. Oh no something must have happened to Ella cause there is no sign of a struggle here The feeling of Noel being in trouble put a sick feeling in my stomach and heart. If that Sam guy touches Noel, he's dead. Now where could he be? I have to start where I last saw him, Mason's house.

******************************************

Noel's P.O.V

I woke up with every muscle in my body hurting. I opened my eyes and I was in my bra and underwear in a bed. I looked to my left and Sam was asleep next to me, with blood all around his mouth probably my blood. I put my hand on my neck and I felt liquid and blood on my hand. There was no time for panic I had to stick to the main goal find Ella and get out of here. In order to keep calm, I have to take it by steps. Step one put on clothes quietly. If I wake him it's going to be hard to get out of here. There were bite marks all over my body on my wrists, my thighs, and other places. I cried quietly putting back on my jean shorts and shirt. I grabbed my shoes and went for the door. Now step two find Ella. I was able to escape the room and went into every room to find Ella. Finally I found her on the couch passed out there bite marks all over her too. I immediately went to her side to see if she was alive. I keeled next to Ella and gently shook her. Ella's eyes fluttered open, she realized where she was and what had happened last night. She said, "Noel, you came for me." There were tears in Ella's eyes.

I shushed her and whispered, "Ella listen to me, I will explain everything later but we have to go before Sam wakes up." Ella nodded in agreement I put my arm around her body to help her to the door. We were almost home free when I heard this whoosh sound and Sam was in front of us. He said, "Where do you think you two are going?"

"Sam you had your fun, please let us go."

"The fun is over when I say it's over."

"Sam please I will stay but let Ella go. She has to go to a hospital let her go please."

"You know Noel if I deeply cared about her at all sure but I don't so no. " Out of nowhere Sam slapped me and when I thought I would land on the floor, I just kept going. I was flying down the stairs. Before I could prevent a hard fall I landed on the back of my head. It hurt so bad, everything was fuzzy for a while. When I looked up at the top of the stairs, Sam was holding making sure she was looking at me.

Sam said, "Your worried about Ella, but it was your fault she was involved in the first place. If our moment wasn't ruined by your little boyfriend Damon, yeah I know about him, then Ella wouldn't have been touched but sometimes plans have to change. Now Ella you know what I have to do." Ella nodded and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I said, "No Sam please don't this!"

"I'm just rushing the future Noel. Ella and I knew this would happen and I've preparing her well." Then Sam's eyes turned red and veins appeared around the bottom of his eyes. Without warning Sam put his fangs into my friend's neck. She didn't even try to get away. I tried to save Ella but my head was throbbing and everything was still blurry. On top of that my legs were like jell-o. I couldn't stand, I couldn't save my best friend. I wanted to break down and cry but I had to stay strong for Ella. I mouthed to my best friend that I was sorry and she understood. Just when Ella was about to speak I heard something snap. Sam pulled away from Ella and his face went back to normal. He just let Ella's body fall down the stairs and roll in front of me. I gasped, could Ella really be dead? I crawled over to Ella's body. I didn't see her breathing and she didn't move. Tears flowed down my cheek. I pulled Ella into my arms and hugged my now dead best friend. Sam had a smile on his face like he knew he had me. The only thing he got was me very upset and I knew I wouldn't stop until he payed for what he did.

Sam said, "I've been planning for this day for a year. Finally this moment has come and I couldn't be happier. After everything I thought I would never get my revenge but I did. Now you know what it feels like to be heart broken."

I said, "A year but we only just met you a couple of days ago. And what's this about revenge?"

"Wow I'm surprise you don't recognize me Noel. I guess I did change a lot but still we did date."

"Date? Sam what are you talking about?"

"You really have no idea do you? Well I guess I should explain myself. It all started with a teenage boy just moving to California. That boy played sports and had friends but somehow it wasn't enough. The boy meet a girl, a beautiful girl. She was everything he could ask for. She was cute, funny, athletic. He had fallen in love with the girl after 6 months of them dating. That boy thought she felt the same way, but one day she broke up with this boy. The boy was heart broken and every day since he wanted revenge.

"What does this story have to do with me?"

"Wow Noel do I have to spell everything out for you. The guy you dated your junior year was his name Daniel?"

"Yeah how do you know his name?" Sam gave me a look "and then it didn't end well." Then it all came to me Sam was Daniel, he was the heartbroken guy I broke up with.

"Daniel please I was young and I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"My name is Sam! And save that chat for someone who cares and nothing you say will change my mind I will make you mine if it's the last thing I do."

Sam picked me up wedding style and we flew up the stairs into a different room then this morning. This room was white, white everything Sam put me down on the bed and took off my shirt. Sam kissed my neck and started moving down to where my shorts were. I stopped Sam from unbuttoning my shorts and he growled at me.

I said, "Wait I just want to say something first." He nodded to confirm me to talk.

I said, "Sam if you let me go now I can convince Damon to let you leave California but you have to let me go now. If he comes for me I don't think I can stop him from hurting you."

"You think your little boyfriend is gonna find us? By time he realized your gone there will be no sign of you." Sam continued to unbutton my shorts. This whole time Sam was raping me I prayed to God Damon would barge through those doors and save me but he never did. Sam did unbelievably stuff to me he made my whole body tremble. Everything he told me to do, I did without thinking. I had given up, I don't even remember falling asleep.

I woke up and Sam was gone. I wanted to take a shower or get up but my body wouldn't let me. It was dark outside it must have been a whole day. Then Sam came in and said, "Hello, you've been a sleep for a while. I guess I did kind of ware you out."

I said, "Why can't I move? Did you use compulsion on me?"

"No I didn't, like I said I kind of over did it today. I guess I missed you more than I thought. How about I make you some dinner." I nodded but then Sam's phone rang he answered it and walked out the room. I couldn't move so I stayed still waiting for dinner but it must have been over 20 minutes and the house was silent. Then I heard a big crash. Maybe it was nothing or was Sam expecting company. I was scared out of my mind. I heard footsteps and they were getting closer and closer. The door handle started moving when it opened I was sure I would die. But at the doorway was Damon my hero. Uncontrollably tears started flowing down my cheeks. He ran to my side and hugged me. It hurt a little but it was nice to be in safe and warm arms.

Damon said, "Noel, are you alright? I was so worried about you. Don't worry I will get you out of here. Can you move?" I shook my head and Damon carefully put some clothes on me from Ella's room. Damon picked me up wedding style and I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

******************************************

I woke up and I was in a bright room. My vision cleared up and I was in the hospital. I looked up and my parents were outside the door talking to the doctor. I looked to my left and Christian was asleep in the chair. Where was my hero, Damon, I need to thank him. Christian woke up and saw I was awake and he was instantly happy. He said, "Noel thank god your okay. I heard what happened and immediately came over. I wanted to thank you for trying to save Sam and Ella even though they didn't survive."

I said, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? Ella called you yesterday because she was trapped in her house, it was on fire. You went to try to go save her but she got trapped. If Damon hadn't come after you, you wouldn't be here."

"Who told you this?"

"Damon told your parents and they told me when I arrived I was going to get some coffee do you need anything?" I shook my head and Christian stood up and kissed me on the forehead then left my room. He said a few words to my parents and went down the hall. My parents walked in and my mom instantly hugged me.

I said, "Mom that hurts." She pulled away and I wiped away her tears.

She said, "Oh Noel I'm so glad your okay. Promise you'll never go into a rescue alone."

"Yes mom I promise." My dad kissed me on the head and I never felt so happy to have them. Then I saw Damon by the door. I had to thank him, he saved me twice. I said, "Mom I'm kind of tired."

"Say no more we will go home and see you tomorrow. The doctor wants to keep you overnight to observe you. He said you can leave around tomorrow afternoon." I nodded and my mom kissed my head and left the room. Mom saw Damon outside my room and she hugged him. It made me happy to see Damon. He said a few words to my dad and he nodded in agreement. Too bad I couldn't understand what they were saying. My parents left and Damon entered my room.

Damon said, "Hi sleeping beauty."

"Hi, what were your saying to my dad?"

"I told him I was just stopping by to say hello then I would leave."

"Oh, I just wanted to thank you for saving me again."

"Don't worry about it. I would save you anytime your in trouble."

"Well I'm glad I have you." I sighed thinking about the whole Sam thing. I continued saying, "So what did you do to Sam?"

"Don't worry you won't be seeing him he's gone."

"I like the story you came up with. House fire nice."

"Well I couldn't let anyone figure out what really happened in there. I know you probably wanted justice for Ella." Damon said as he scratch the back of his head.

"As long as Sam payed it with his life. I think I can deal with that."

Damon smiled and said, "It's getting pretty late, I should go so you can get some sleep." Damon was about to leave.

I said, "Wait Damon can you stay here with me tonight?"

Damon said, "Sure" I moved over in my bed and he got in. I laid my head on his chest and he said, "Is this alright?"

"Yeah thank you. You must think of me as a spoiled rich girl."

"No of course not. Your the most caring and nicest person I ever met. You risked your life to save your best friend."

"But look where she is now. Everything that has happened is all my fault."

"No it's not Noel you did the best you could."

"But I didn't, you don't even know the whole story."

"Yes I do I went to Sam's house he has notes and pictures of you everywhere. Just because he got his heart broken doesn't give him the right to kill your best friend and put you in the hospital."

"I probably deserved it, do you know how many hearts I broken since the beginning of high school?"

"No but we all move on and that's what you should do. Close your eyes Noel I'm not going anywhere." My eyes listened to Damon and I fell asleep.

******************************************

I woke up and Damon wasn't next to me like when I went to sleep. I looked over and Christian was looking at his phone.

He looked up and said, "Oh good morning."

"Hi where's Damon?"

"I sent him home, he said he would be back later."

"Why did you send him away?"

"He was tired and I wanted to spend some alone time with you."

"Look Christian, I think we should break up."

"What? No I know what you went though was tragic and I will give you your space but breaking up is kind of a big decision right."

"Christian I felt this way since before everything happened. Your a great guy but..."

"Not the guy for you. Trust me I understand I hope you and Damon are happy."

"I'm not breaking up with you for Damon."

"Oh right your just friends. For just friends you guys were pretty cozy last night. I came to say goodbye and I saw you two. Don't worry I'm not mad I just wish you didn't lie to my face. I hope you get better, goodbye Noel."

"Goodbye Christian." Christian leaned over and kissed my cheek. He gathered his stuff and left my room. Maybe Christian was right something is going on between Damon and I. Ever since he saved me at the party I thought of nothing but Damon. Now I'm not afraid of us anymore I'm afraid of losing him. Ella would be proud of me. I miss her so much. I was brought back to reality by the closing of my door it was Damon.

I smiled and said, "Your back!"

Damon said, "Yeah of course. I came in here to worn you. Your mother here and she brought company." Just then my mother walked in with my older sister Lexi.

I said, "Lexi what are you doing here?"

Lexi said, "My little sister is in the hospital, I think it gives me the right to see her. It's been too long Noel."

"What like last Christmas?"

"You always were the funny one. I'm pretty sure I saw you on your birthday."

"No you didn't that was the day you got engaged."

"Right how could I forget. Speaking of getting married I think it's time you meet my future husband."

Damon said, "Looks like this is a family day, maybe I should go." I immediately grabbed Damon's hand.

I said, "Please don't go I need you here." Damon looked around the room then back at me. Right now my body was screaming Damon. I needed him right now, if he left me right now who knows what I'll say or do. I was not in control of my body right now.

Damon said, "Alright I'll stay." I continued holding Damon's hand, he was surprised but didn't object.

Lexi said, "Mark honey get in here." A second later a young guy walked in with short brown hair. He had brown eyes and was wearing jeans and a sweat shirt.

Lexi said, "Mark this is my sister Noel and my dad's work buddy Damon."

I said, "He's a lot younger than I thought." I heard Damon chuckle and my mom smiled. Lexi smile turned to a frown.

Mark said, "Thank you, I brought you a teddy bear. When Lexi said she had a little sister she never emphasized how old you were." Mark handed me the bear it was brown and holding a heart that said 'Get Better'.

I said, "Thank you it's cute."

Mark said, "How's your head?"

"Better"

"I read your chart and it said you lost a lot of blood and had a concussion."

Lexi said, "He's a doctor Noel." I nodded my head and then my doctor came in.

He said, "Hello Noel, how are you feeling?"

I said, "Good am I gonna go home soon doc?"

"Yes your mom just needs to sign some papers. Are you Mark Sloan?"

Mark looked at my doctor and said, "Yes I am."

"I'm Andrew big fan of your work in Seattle." Mark, Lexi, and my doctor walked out of the room.

My mom said, "How about you get dress and I will go sign the papers so you can go home." Mom hugged me and walked out the door. Damon let go of my hand was about to follow my mom.

I said, "Damon is everything okay?"

Damon said, "Not really, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your holding my hand and asking me to stay in bed with you."

"After everything I've been through my body is just used to you I guess."

"It's fine that you are I told you I like you and you clearly told me you have a boyfriend. Don't worry I completely understand."

"Damon"

"You should get dress I will be right outside your door." I nodded and Damon leaned over and kissed me on the head and left the room quickly.

I sighed at my supidness. I'm only hurting him, if he only knew Christian and I broke up. Mother brought over some clothes from home. I took out a sweater first. I looked at the sweater and I didn't recognize it. Then I remembered it was Ella's. She had given it to me when we went to that bonfire a few weeks ago. I threw the sweater on the ground holding back the tears. I put on my shirt, next was pants. I bent down put my legs in now I had to stand up and pull them up. I put my legs over the edge of the bed and pulled them partly up. I took a breath than stood up it was okay at first then I got dizzy and it was too much. I sat on the floor and cried. Look at me I'm a hot mess crying over pants. I wiped away my tears.

Damon said, "Noel are you alright."

I said, "Um I don't know actually. Can you help me?"

Damon opened my door and he saw me on the floor and started laughing.

I said, "Shut up, close the door and help me." Damon stopped laughing but had a huge grin on his face. Damon helped me stand up. He put my arms on his shoulders and bent down to pull up my pants. Damon's thumbs ran up my leg it made me shiver. Damon stood up and our faces were close. I was about to lean in for a kiss when my mom barged in with a wheelchair.

Mom said, "Honey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah just about." Mom went to next to my hospital bed and picked up the sweater on the floor.

"Noel why is this on the floor? I bought this because I thought you might be cold."

"I don't want it, it has a hole in it throw it away." Damon helped me into the wheelchair.

"I can have Maria a sow it up for you."

"No throw it away!" I cleared my throat and continued, "No thank you mom please throw it away. Damon can you take me downstairs please." Damon nodded and wheeled me outside my room. My doctor was talking to a nurse and when and when he saw me he came over.

He said, "Take care Noel, if you ever have any questions give me a call alright. Oh I also gave your mother some numbers to a couple of really good therapists. What you went though is very hard to past on your own."

"Thank you Doc but I probably won't need it."

"Alright if you say so." Damon wheeled me to the elevator and by then my mom caught up with us. We all got on the elevator and it was silent. Of course mom broke the silence.

"I know it's a bad time but Ella's parents called and they said the funeral is this weekend and they were wondering if you are coming. I told them probably not."

"We'll call them back and tell them I'm coming."

"Do you really think it's a good idea. I know she was your friend."

"I'm going mother because she was my best friend. So call them back and tell them I'm going!" Mom was silent the rest of the short ride. I rode in the car with Damon but he didn't say a word. I felt like he was mad at me.

We arrived at the house and Damon helped me inside to my room. Damon tucked me in bed. He said, "Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"Is it weird that I'm suddenly craving a milkshake."

Damon smiled and said, "No it's not weird. I'll go out to get you are."

"Um can you ask my mom to get it I kind of want you here."

"Yeah give me a minute to tell your mom." Damon walked out the room and I let out a breathe. What am I doing? Damon obviously doesn't want me. I just can't be in a room without him. Maybe I'm scared, maybe I love him. Whoa love is not it I hope not. I knew Damon wouldn't and couldn't stay forever and I couldn't ask him to do that. Just then Damon came into my room.

Damon said, "Your milkshake is on it's way."

"Oh okay thanks." I did a yawn, I don't know why I'm so tired probably because of the drugs I was on.

Damon smiled and said, "Your tired, you should get some sleep."

"Okay, come lay with me." I moved over and Damon laid on top of the covers facing me. Both of us laying on our sides.

"Do you want to lay on my chest again?"

"If that's okay." Damon faced up and I laid my head right on top of his heart." I can hear your heart beating."

"Well I hope so."

"But aren't you..."

"Dead? Yes I am but as long as I have blood in my system everything runs smoothly."

"That's cool, what day is it?"

"Tuesday, June 16th."

"Oh wow it's already been a week since I wrote in my diary."

"You have a diary?"

"Yeah I don't write much I have such a boring life."

"Can I read it?"

"No" I slapped Damon playfully. "Damon I was wondering can you go with me to Ella's funeral?"

"Yeah of course just promise me you'll go to sleep right now." I smiled and closed my eyes hearing each beat of Damon's heart.

****************************************** June 18th, Thursday

The next few days went by fast. I stayed in bed most of the time. I got most of my strength back all because of Damon. He was like my trainer to getting better. We would take morning walks every day going further and further. We hung out almost all the time I was surprised he wasn't sick of me yet. Every night Damon slept in my room, not once did he make a move. I never told Damon about Christian and I breaking up. Only a few times did he ask if I wanted to go see him but I said no. I should have told him but I like the way things were.

Today is the day I became apart of the would again. Today I'm going to Ella's funeral. I'm writing in my diary before I go. It's been hard not talking to Ella everyday. I miss her a lot but Damon's been my distraction. He's taking me to the funeral. I'm kind of scared but I owe it to Ella.

I sighed it is time to go. I put on a nice black dress and stud earrings. I grabbed my high heeled shoes. There was a knock on the door.

I said, "Come in I'm dressed." It was Damon, he was wearing a suit. He looked really nice.

"You looked beautiful Noel."

"Thank you, You don't look too bad yourself."

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"If you don't want to go we don't have."

"Yes I do I owe Ella. Let's just get it over with." Damon smiled it was nice to see his beautiful smile it made me feel better he was going.

I walked out my room Damon following behind me. My mom was sitting on the couch. I walked over towards her and said, "Your waiting for your ride?"

"Yeah"

"Your riding with dad?"

"Uh yeah I am."

"You sure you don't want to ride with us?"

"No that's alright I can wait."

"Alright well we're leaving. See ya there."

"See you there" I walked towards the front door. We walked out and into Damon's car. I sat in the front fiddling with my fingers. Damon noticed and said, "Your nervous."

"Yeah kind of I miss the comfort of my home I guess. Like I was in a perfect bubble. No problems no drama it was nice while it lasted. And thanks for being here. I know you probably have better things you could be doing."

"There's no place I need to be but here." I smiled at Damon and he looked at me and winked. I looked out the window watching the cars pass by.

When we arrived at the church. Ella's parents were greeting everyone. Damon parked the car across the street. We got out the car and I went over to hug Ella's mom.

She said, "Noel, thank you for coming. I know it was hard for you because of Ella and you being so close."

"Of course I would come Ella was like a sister to me. Oh this is my friend Damon he works with my father."

"Yes welcome, excuse me." Ella's mom went to talk to someone. We walked up the stairs and I saw Addie sitting next to her parents. I walked over to her.

I said, "Is anyone sitting here?" Addie turned to face me and she was happy to see me. Addie got up and hugged me and she was happy to see me. When Addie got up and hugged me the tears welled up in my eyes. We hugged for a while. I finally pulled away and a tear ran down my cheek.

Addie said, "Don't you start crying. If you cry I'll cry."

"Sorry I just miss both of you so much."

"I miss you too. I know I should have visited you but I was just busy."

"It's fine seeing you would have made it worse. Reminiscing on our adventures in high school." Addie laughed a little we sat down and I noticed Damon had never left my side.


	11. The Funeral

So far no tears were shed. I had the two most important people in my life beside me. I felt strong and confident I wouldn't cry. Next up was my words of Ella. Addie said she would come up with me but I insisted to go by myself. The pastor said, "Now one of Elizabeth's best friend would like to say a few words."

I stood up ans walked up to the podium. I could feel all eyes on me. I was standing at the podium, I took a deep breathe and said, "Hi I am Noel Moore one of Ella's best friends. Ella was more than my best friend, she was my sister. We talked everyday and we helped each other though everything. Whether it's getting though a family divorce or a break up. Sadly I had many."

I heard the crowd laugh and I smiled thew tension had eased. I continued talking for a while getting a few laughs here and there. When I was finished I walked down. I went back to my seat. When I sat Addie looked at me and smiled. The funeral didn't last too much longer. Afterwards Ella's parents were having a little get together at Ella's grandparents house. It was a little far from the church a little over a half an hour. I rode in the car with Damon. We got in and Damon seemed to know where he was going. The car ride to the house was quiet except for the radio in the background.

We weren't the first to arrive at Ella's grandparents house. We got out the car and made our way to the front door. I met Ella's grandparents before we spent a couple of Christmas there. I rang the door bell and Mr. Baker answered.

He said, "Hello Noel, and Mr. Salvatore please come in." We walked in. Damon and I went to the backyard. I saw Addie sitting on a bench. I turned to Damon and said, "I should go talk to her."

Damon said, "Oh okay, I'll give you guys some time." Damon walked away and I went to sit next to Addie. When I sat next to her she was wiping away her tears. I pulled Addison into a hug, we hugged for a while. I finally pulled away and Addison wiped her tears. I said, "Addie your not suppose to cry your my rock."

Addie said, "Sorry I was just thinking about when we spent Christmas here."

"Oh yeah that was fun."

"Alright enough about the sad times. Tell me did you get into a college you want?"

"Yeah I did."

"Why aren't you excited?"

"Because I want to go to a college out of state but my dad doesn't want me to. It was hard enough to let me stay on campus."

"I'm sorry Noel, I know how strict your parents are."

"Enough about my problems did you get into the art school you wanted?"

"Yeah the one in New York. I leave at the end of the summer."

"Lucky, Ella would be proud that your following your dreams."

"I know I wish you could follow yours. Is Christian coming to support his girlfriend?"

"Um no we broke up."

"What? Why?"

"It just didn't seem right with him."

"Now you can be with Damon."

"I don't think so Addie."

"Why not? What's your excuse now?"

"I don't have one I'm just. . . scared." I turned to look at Damon and he was talking with a couple of guys. He saw me looking at him and he winked at me. I smiled and turned back to Addie.

Addie held my hand and said, "I know your scared Noel but would you hide behind this fear forever or face this fear and have a great relationship with the guy you like. I know I'm not Ella and you guys were close but I want us to be close too."

I hugged Addie and said, "We already are." I pulled away.

Addie said, "I'm going to get some comfort food." We stood up and I was gonna follow Addie inside but I saw some guy whispering in my mom's ear and his hand was around her waist. I marched over to them and it turns out the guy was my mom's publisher. 

I stood in front of them with my arms crossed. When my mother finally noticed me standing there the guy let go of my mom. I said, "Mom what are you doing?"

My mom said, "honey, I been meaning to tell you this is my boyfriend Brian."

Brian said, "You didn't tell her yet?"

I said, "No she didn't." I gave mom an evil glare.

Brian said, "I'm going to get a drink."

Mom said, "Okay babe. Noel please let me explain."

I said, "Explain what mom that your cheating on dad with that guy."

"That guy's name is Brian. And technically I'm not cheating, your dad and I haven't been getting along for a while and we agreed to stay married for your sake and see other people."

"I don't care about you agreement! Don't stay in a marriage for me! I'm 18 I don't need my parents together to be happy! Bringing your little boyfriend without my knowledge to my best friend's funeral is unacceptable."

"Now hold on a second young lady."

"No I don't get to talk! This is my best friend's funeral! Don't come here flirting with your new boyfriend! Your a cheater and you think just cause your a rock star you think you can do whatever you want! No you can't!"

"I'm your mother and you can't. . ."

I cut my mother off and said, "No your not my mother not anymore! My mother would never do this!" I looked over and Damon was at my side.

He said, "Noel your causing a scene." I looked around and everyone was staring at us. I took a breathe and said, "Damon I'm tired can you take me home?"

Damon nodded and I marched my way to the car. We arrived at the car and Damon unlocked the car. We got in, I stared out the window and just the opening of the window I felt relief. I felt like I was being choked because of all the drama.

Damon said, "You okay?"

"Not really."

"Want to talk about it?" .

"I just feel like it was right in front of me and I completely ignored it. Even Ella saw it and I pushed it away. You were right I'm letting my life slip right by me."

"Noel even if you did know their was nothing nothing you could do. This is between your father and your mother. All you can do is give them your blessing. I sighed and looked up at Damon. He gave me a weak smile, I turned back to the window.

We arrived at my house, and got out the car. We walked up to the front door and I unlocked it with my key. I opened the door and walked inside. Damon said, "Looks like you could use a drink."

"Yeah thanks." Damon walked over to the mini bar my dad had for his business guest. Damon took two cups from the cabinet. He poured the bourbon in the two glasses and walked over and gave me one. I chugged the bourbon letting the liquid burn down my throat. Damon smiled and quickly drank his. He took my glass to get a refill and I sat down on the couch. I put my head in my hands and put my head on my lap. A minute later or so Damon was standing beside me handing me the glass back. I sat up and took the glass from his hand. I took a sip and put my legs up to my chest. I took another sip and Damon sat next to me.

He said, "You shouldn't stress yourself about your parents."

"It's not just that. It's everything that's happen this week. It's just so much, to handle."

"If you need me, I will be here for you." Damon put his hand on my knee. I looked him in my eyes, Damon's hand on my knee sent weird signals to my brain. I suddenly had the urge to kiss him. Addie was right I needed to face this fear head on. I dropped my legs and went for Damon's lips. They were soft and surprisingly warm. Damon kissed me back and pulled my body closer to him. I was on Damon's lap and I didn't even care. I wanted him so bad my body ached for his touch. Damon pushed my back against the couch cushion, and started kissing my neck. Damon lightly nibbled on my neck I moaned to his soft kisses. We somehow found each other's lips again. Each kiss more passionate than before. Damon pulled away for a breathe I deeply needed.

Damon said, "I really like kissing you but I don't want to break up you and Christian."

"I guess I should tell you now. Christian and I broke up."

"What? When?"

"When I was at the hospital."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um I don't know I just didn't think I should."

Damon got up from the couch and started pacing around. He said, "I told you I liked you and you didn't want to tell me. I've been holding back this week because I thought you wanted Christian. It turns out you were single the whole time. You obviously don't feel the same way."

"But Damon what about what just happened?"

"That was my fault I shouldn't have kissed you. I promise I won't kiss you until you ask me to. I will not do that again and I will not bother you."

Before I could say anything Damon was gone. I had lost another one of my rocks. I should have told him but I was scared. I felt weak like someone had hit me. I went upstairs and laid in my bed crying myself into a deep sleep.

I was awakened by someone speaking to me and shaking me. I quickly sat up and it was Damon waking me.

He said, "Noel it's just a bad dream, I'm here."

"What happened?"

"You were screaming Ella's name in your sleep. Do you remember your dream?"

I shook my head no and he said, "You should try to go back to sleep."

"Wait can you stay with me?" Damon crawled over and put his arms over me. I slowly fell asleep in Damon's arms.


End file.
